Marca Destinada
by Habamaki
Summary: Yuuri no quería serlo, tenia las esperanzas de ser el dueño de su propio destino pero tal vez es bueno seguir lo que tiene preparado para ti -Soulmates AU
1. Comienzo

**Los personajes de Yuri! on ICE no me pertenecen al igual que la imagen de cover, si la historia contiene semejanzas con alguna otra, mis disculpas  
Ooc / Soulmates AU.  
Disfruten su lectura.**

 **Marca destinada.**

* * *

 _Las_ _ **almas gemelas**_ _eran personas destinadas desde los comienzos a estar juntos, podías tener un destino recientemente entrelazado o uno con el cual ya habías estado en otra vida, aquellas que no cumplían su propósito de estar juntos lo volvían a intentar en diferentes reencarnaciones y uno podía darse cuenta de éstas cuando a la joven edad de diez años le salía una marca en su cuerpo, dónde fue la última vez que su mitad lo había tocado. Ser un marcado, como se les nombraban a ellos, era algo tan solitario como romántico, pues te estaban buscando pero con anterioridad no podías estar junto a él o ella, todos querían serlo y a la vez no, pues implicaba que sería más impaciente la espera de tu persona destinada. Además, cada vez que ellos tocaban su marca y su persona igual tocaba la suya ardía como el apasionado amor y anhelo que sentían._

Cuando pequeño como era costumbre su madre le contaba esas historias, diciéndole como conoció a su padre y de los afortunados que se sentían porque sabían que eran mitades de una sola alma con solo sentarse y mirarse a los ojos. Dormía con esas historias desde que tenía uso de razón por lo que estaba familiarizado con todos los aspectos para estar finalmente en búsqueda de su **alma gemela** , claro estaba que viviría con su incertidumbre infantil hasta que cumpliese los diez años y quedase como marcado o simplemente debería buscarla como la mayoría lo hacían.

A medida que iba creciendo, llegó a quinto grado sus compañeros a medida que cumplían la edad prometida llegaban contando si es que tenían o no la marca en sus cuerpos, pero era extraño, porque con el comienzo de la primavera ninguno decía que tenía su marca, abril llegó y nada, así le siguieron mayo, junio, julio, y los demás meses, pero el veintinueve de noviembre entusiasmado se despertó para querer encontrar su piel lisa y blanca como siempre.

Los pequeños pasos de Yuuri corriendo hacia el baño hacían que su madre estuviese feliz, pero lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito que asustó a toda Yu-topia. Ahí, de pie frente a un espejo se encontraba un pequeño azabache con la camisa de su pijama abierta mostrando en su pecho una palma, era unos tonos más oscura que su piel y se encontraba justo en el lugar donde se podía identificar la ubicación del corazón. Él, quién menos quería ser un marcado lo era, fue corriendo hasta su habitación sin mirar a sus padres que estaba igual de asombrados que él, y se lanzó a su cama para llorar insaciablemente.

Nadie en su familia era un marcado, o eso al menos recordaba Toshio para buscar un consuelo en su hijo menor, pero no había nada.

Luego de escuchar muchas historias de Minako sobre amigas de ella quienes eran marcadas pero encontraron a sus **almas gemelas** , se tranquilizó lo bastante como para sonreírle a su maestra de ballet por el apoyo que ésta le estaba brindando en ese momento, podía que él fuera un niño pequeño, pero era un niño muy inteligente y capaz para sus cortos diez añitos. Estaba sufriendo a causa de lo desconocido, de lo que podía pasar a causa de aquello y no tenía el apoyo necesario en su familia, era como la crisis de personalidad que sufría un pre-adolescente al darse cuenta de que todo lo que antes le gustaba estaba cambiando.

Con un pequeño impulso, una noche quiso comprobar si aquello era cierto, así que se armó de valor para tocar su pecho esperando recibir ese mismo calor que se decía en las historias, pero nada; era algo obvio pues no sabía si su persona destinada se encontraba durmiendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa por lo que decidió dormir con su mano puesta en su pecho esperando a alguna reacción a lo largo de la noche. Tras su vago intento de quedarse despierto cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo luego de una media hora.

Pero su deseo de ese momento se vio cumplido unas horas más tarde cuando despertó por un ardor demasiado fuerte en su pecho, asustado miro todo a su alrededor buscando la fuente de esa sensación pero todo se ordenó en su cabeza al darse cuenta de que éste venía desde él, específicamente de su marca, allí por primera vez emocionado quiso gritar y saltar de la felicidad al saber que su **alma gemela** le estaba buscando y se encontraba allí en esa vida con él, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Todo avanzaba de viento en popa, siempre que se sentía mal por culpa de algún comentario de los bravucones de siempre colocaba su mano en el lugar buscando aquella energía que siempre cada noche compartían con su destino, era su fuerza de seguir, no quería que su alma esperase más para complementarse, necesitaba conocer a aquella persona de sexo indefinido que protagonizaba sus sueños así que se había prometido a si mismo que cada logro que tuviese a lo largo se lo dedicaría a aquel que sin conocerlo siempre estuvo allí para él.

A veces sentían de manera sincronizada cuando el otro estaba tocando, y se tranquilizaban mutuamente, o tal vez no solo se tranquilizaba, estaban acompañándose para salir adelante de nuevos desafíos.

Yuuri siempre pensaba que quien tuviese ese calor sería alguien esplendido, llenó de vida y amor, quien lo apoyaría eternamente para calmar sus demonios. Después de todo era el único que estaba con él durante toda la noche cuando sufría de una pesadilla, él era quien acompañaba y velaba por los sueños del japonés, siempre fue él, desde el momento en que se conectaron.

Las niñas de su escuela decían que era genial saber quien podía ser tu alma gemela gracias a la marca y él se sonrojaba siempre porque era el único de su clase que la tenía, los niños se burlaban diciéndole que no lo haría y se quedaría solo para siempre como lo estaba ahora.

Ser marcado traía cosas buenas como malas, y él lo sabía en carne propia que era vivir cada abuso y cada miedo de no encontrar a su persona destinada.

* * *

En su escritorio se encontraba una hoja que le había otorgado el maestro de filosofía de la universidad y en su encabezado decía: _¿_ _QUÉ LE DIRÍAS A TU YO DE HACE DIEZ AÑOS?_ Pues la respuesta era fácil y se la hacía saber cada mañana al mirarse esa palma que hacía contraste con todo el tono de su piel.

"Que por favor parase de pensar en alguien que ni siquiera conocía, ni sabía si era una buena o una mala persona".

El Yuuri de veintidós años contrarrestaba enormemente con el de doce, uno era apegado a su destino y atesoraba cada cosas que le llegaba a su vida, mientras que el otro una personas cerrada a la cual la vida le había enseñado que todo llegaba por merito propio y no por azares del destino. La bofetada le había llegado a los quince años cuando todos sus amigos conocían a su **alma gemela** y ya estaban planeando en como pedirle matrimonio, en esos entonces ser un marcado no era tan genial y convivir con eso era como tener dos Yuuris dentro de sí, hasta que el racional se apodero por completo del enamoradizo y acorazonado.

Claramente tenía miedo de lo que le podía ocurrir, ya no le importaba morir de soledad si es que así se protegía de todas aquellas personas que lo hacían ver vulnerable.

Ahí en ese mundo salvaje solo podía ser quien quería ser en ese rink de hielo, ese lugar fresco casi gélido le daba las alas que siempre anhelo tener consigo. Aunque solo era un hobby y su compañero de habitación, Pichit Chulanont, le decía que fuera profesional y él se encargaba de todos los atados de papeleos para que estuviera con Celestino, su entrenador. Siempre se negaba a la propuesta, no se quería atar, seguramente le pasaba igual que con todo lo que hacía, pasaba de una pasión inigualable a una rutina cansadora.

Le gustaba el hielo, obvio, le gustaba ver a esos patinadores sobre hielo que contaban historias que pocos podían descifrar, le gustaba ver a los rusos, canadienses, suecos, y millones de países que estaban dentro de la competencia además le gustaba ver como su amigo Pichit participaba en ellas como todo un representante de Tailandia. Pero sobre todos le gustaba ver a un ruso en especial, se sentía cautivado y comprendía porque tantas personas hablaban de lo bien que patinaba, vamos había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que con sus actuaciones y saltos hacía que tu corazón empezase a latir como si acabases de correr una maratón.

Viktor Nikiforov, o algo así le dijo su amigo. La leyenda viviente del patinaje sobre hielo; bien merecido el nombre tenía.

Esos cambios lo habían llevado a ser algo reacio con su destino, si él fuese apegado a este en esos momentos no se encontraría allí gritando cual quinceañera mientras miraba la hermosa rutina del ruso que le hacía sonreír como imbécil aunque supiese que él ni conocía de su existencia. Otro año más y Chulanont volvió a salirse con la suya de llevar a Yuuri a que diese su primer paso para poder pedirle aunque sea un autógrafo a su _crush,_ vamos, no era su crush pero era lo más semejante que podía optar en su nula vida romántica.

* * *

Se encontraba en el _backstege_ esperando a su compañero para que por fin fuesen a descansar a su hotel, en el fondo sabía que era un plan de éste para que él se encontrase con el ruso pero no puso mucho interés en esto, era imposible que eso sucediera. Allí era como un bicho raro que llamaba la atención a uno que otro patinador que lo miraba con extrañeza, pero había aprendido a sacar su aura de: soy un cachorrito intimidante así que no te me acerques.

Escuchó la estruendosa risa de Pichit y vio que venía junto aun par de chicos que identificó como patinadores representantes de China y Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, metros más atrás junto a un entrenador que lo venía regañando se encontraba quien menos esperó ver, por un momento sus ojos solo se dirigían a esa persona y los nervios lo estaban consumiendo, se sentía enormemente feliz y quería correr a decirle su nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento y ofrecerle estadía gratuita en el onsen de sus padres.

Como reflejo colocó su mano derecha en su pecho, cosa que no había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo, sin quitarle los ojos a Viktor de encima vio como este imitaba su acción y se colocaba su mano en el mismo lugar. No lo podía creer, era imposible,tan imposible como ver al ruso campeón de su cuarta medalla consecutiva allí frente a él. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, mirándose con tanto anhelo pero incertidumbre a la vez, el calor de sus pechos indicaban lo obvio que estaban siendo y sin dudar más Yuuri llamó de manera rápida a su compañero para echarse a correr en dirección a la salida.

Dejando ahí a su **"alma gemela"** de pie y sin palabras.

* * *

Su respiración estaba apresurada y se trababa al dar grandes aspiraciones de aire. Quería saltar en su cama pero a la vez llorar en ella, ninguno de sus conocidos se dio cuenta de eso, solo pensaban que le había dado un ataque de pánico por encontrar a su "ídolo, y así prefería que se quedase así.

Pidió repentinas preguntas a su amigo diciéndole que debía volver a Hasetsu por lo que quedaban de vacaciones de invierno pues su madre estaría feliz de tenerlo allí con ella. Así que con ese fácil engaño cambió su billete de avión esa misma noche y a la mañana siguiente mientras todos los patinadores dormían por el cansancio él se disponía a ir al aeropuerto con destino "Huyendo del destino" Tal vez se debió quedar ahí y afrontar todo como buena persona en su sano juicio, no es que él estuviese loco, simplemente se negó todo su paso de adolescencia a adultez que tenía una mitad en el mundo además era de locos pensar que ésta sería el patinador más famoso de allí hasta seguramente unos años después de la extinción de las vacas.

No, seguramente habría terminado diciéndole al ruso una que otra mentira, de que no hablaba inglés, ruso, español, hebreo, japonés, arameo, esperanto, cualquier otro idioma existente, así que no podía entenderle nada de lo que decía. O qué sabía él, alguna otra buena excusa que se le ocurriera en el minuto. Pero, si lo pensaba bien solo fueron simples coincidencias, su cuerpo emitió esa calidez producto de la exaltación de verlo allí y el otro por contraparte solo imitó la acción que estaba viendo, sí, seguramente fue eso.

¡¿Quién iba a ser taaaaan egocéntrico en el mundo para creer que VIKTOR FUCKING NIKIFOROV es tu maldita **ALMA GEMELA**?!

Él no, estaba claro. Katsuki Yuuri de veintidós años, nacionalidad japonesa, no.

Volvió a Hasetsu, estuvo lo que restaba de tiempo con su madre y haciendo rutinas que Minako-sensei le encargaba, así fue el final de todo, olvido la existencia de medio mundo y trató de no tocar el tema del patinaje con Yuuko, quien era una fan al cien por cien de _yasabesquién._ Y en sus tardes de soledad en las que recordaba comía un gran tazón de Katsudon para estar bien consigo mismo.

* * *

Cuando volvió a Detroit quien lo hizo volver a la normalidad no fue la universidad sino que Pichit quien lo bombardeo de preguntas acerca de porqué no le dijo que _yasabesquién_ era su persona destinada. Así entre: estás equivocado, eso nunca sería posible, claro que no. Logró que su mejor amigo parase de acosarlo en las mañanas, tardes y noches.

Las clases eran más pesadas cuando no quería estar en ellas y solo quería estar un pequeño tiempo en el salón de ballet practicando lo que le dejó de "tarea" su maestra de toda la vida, así que se disponía a anotar las cosas en las que ponía atención y los títulos que los maestros gritaban con euforia, de un momento a otro parecía odiar que todos en el maldito continente fueran más motivados y decididos a la hora de hablar frente al público.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que entró a su sede del campus, se juraría que se veía como un chico recién sacado del campo expuesto a una gran urbanización, muchos le decían que era bastante inteligente pues era asiático a lo que él modestamente negaba y explicaba que era un nuevo más independiente de su nacionalidad. Le costó mucho aprender a hablar inglés y sus compatriotas eran su único descanso del mal y cavernícola idioma; ahora hablaba inglés hasta en sus sueños mientras que le costaba volver a retomar el japonés, pero no era problema.

Pichit había procurado infiltrarlo todas las noches en la pista de patinaje de la ciudad para que pasase sus crisis de ansiedad en soledad mientras la brisa que salía del hielo lo ayudaba a expresarse, nadie entendía a Yuuri mejor que él y nadie podía creer que el japonés no estaba interesado en ser profesional pero él sí, le entendía los miedos y gritos agónicos silenciosos que sus Axles daban cada vez que los llevaba al cometido. Habían pocas personas que podían leer a Katsuki, y la gran mayoría era porque él les permitía entrar en su vida, sino no se explicarían porque sus rostro mostraba tranquilidad mientras que sus ojos estaban en mitad de una tormenta.

Las inseguridades, esas mismas que no le permitían cumplir sus sueños habían hecho que detestase al destino por no tener que escogerlo el mismo, era **su** destino importase lo que importase. Pasó noches enteras de insomnio viendo las rutinas de Viktor Nikiforov en su celular queriendo nublar la idea de que él podía ser su **alma gemela** ; no había _y si,_ solo había _no_ , siempre pensó que su destino sería una persona... que no complementaría con él o que él ni siquiera llegase a querer de forma desbocada como la gran mayoría demostraba su amor a su persona destinada pero el ruso, lo había cautivado sin palabras y con acciones que no eran para él, y en la mayor de las suertes capaz si eran para Yuuri, solo que no tenían el _para Yuuri_.

* * *

Cuando estaban en mitad del próximo Gran Prix el tailandés lo invitó a lo que él acepto solo porque en el fondo sentía curiosidad de como reaccionaría su cuerpo al ver a su descabellada idea de **alma gemela** , sólo para probarse a si mismo, sólo... por curiosidad.

Pichit avanzó con mucha suerte y gotas de sudor, como decía él, hasta la final y otra vez Yuuri se decía que su amigo era grandioso por quedar seleccionado uno de los seis que avanzaban pues no cabía que cuando se olvidaba que era ese mismo chico al cual le hacía el desayuno cada mañana su amigo era grandioso, tanto como todos ellos, una verdadera estrella que deslumbraba a todos.

Al salir del recinto junto a Michele y Sala, pues su amigo se había quedado con su entrenador hablando unos puntos técnicos, se percató de que afuera estaba un muchacho de cabellos rubios junto a todo el equipo de los rusos y ahí quien surgía la curiosidad del japonés no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, cosa que inmensamente agradeció, pero como si el universo conspiraba en contra suya apareció su amigo quien gritó su nombre a todo pulmón haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta para ver quien hablaba y sobre quién.

Inmediatamente hizo caso omiso a su alrededor para hacer parar un taxi que los llevase al hotel para descansar pero antes de subir junto a los hermanos Crispino al auto escuchó un claro Yuuri por parte de la boca de Viktor, con dolor se tocó el pecho encontrando ese calor que cada noche de su infancia le ayudaba a dormir. Tenía una impotencia de querer llorar allí mismo y al parecer el mayor de los italianos se dio cuenta de su incomodidad así que le puso su mano en el hombro para darle algo de apoyo.

A la mañana siguiente no sabía si era una especie de sadomasoquista para presentarse en semejante situación o es que simplemente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y las neuronas le fallaban por el cambio de horario, bien quería creer en aquello. Tomó el taxi con rumbo al recinto y mostró su entrada V.I.P. en recepción dejando su nombre timbrado.

Le fallaban las piernas y la persistencia retiniana le estaba haciendo cosas que no quería, su temperatura era mayor a la común y constantemente balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía; quería regresar al hotel y descansar pero no podía, le había prometido a sus amigos que estaría allí con ellos viendo como patinaban, Sala fue quien se quedó a su lado sobando su espalda evitando que se descompusiera. Pero sus sentidos se activaron en el momento en que escuchó decir por los altavoces el nombre que le estaba atormentando, allí con un traje en tonalidades purpuras estaba patinando como todo un campeón en la pista, la canción hacía que todo en él se agudizara, su amiga a su lado le iba traduciendo a medida que este se veía embelesado, inmediatamente comenzaron a salir las lágrimas y los quejidos parecían sin sentido en su garganta. Era él, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro.

En el espacio que se dejaba ver su piel se podía diferenciar la marca, aquella marca que siempre buscaba cada vez que iba al onsen, esa marca que claramente era su mano en el pecho del otro.

Cuando escuchó que finalizaba corrió sin importarle nada el estar abajo, supuso que Viktor iba a estar en el podio por ser ahora el pentacampeón, pero no le importaba ahora no le importaba nada más que verle la cara y ver como reaccionaría, el Yuuri racional había desaparecido al momento de escuchar Stammi Vicino, ahora solo era un mocoso de doce años queriendo conocer a su **alma gemela.** Quería ir y decirle quien era.

Vio a medida salir a Otabek Altin y J.J. Leroy quienes hablaban con sus respectivos entrenadores y un poco más atrás siendo atacado por la prensa estaba el entrenador de Viktor y... Viktor.

Trato de no parecer un fan loco y se apoyó levemente contra una pared tratando de pensar en cómo haría todo eso, si la mitad de su vida se había hecho fuerte por evitar a los demás. Cuando pasaron a su lado hizo lo que no creyó nunca hacer como método de llamad de atención así que inmediatamente posó su mano en su marca, se paró justamente atrás de todo el circulo de gente e hizo que su destino, como había afrontado, se diese la vuelta con la mirada ampliada y casi tambaleante.

Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, ambos con sus manos en el pecho. Las respiraciones agitadas con el leve sentimiento de ser dos adolescentes luego de darse cuenta de que son totalmente complementarios.

El ruso sin importarle las preguntas y entrevistas, sin importarle los gritos de su entrenador, sin importarle que todos los canales deportivos estuviesen allí, solo tomó la mano del chico pelinegro frente a él y se echó a correr en dirección indefinida.

La risa del muchacho lo hizo despertar de su ensueño para mirarle algo confundido, se veía que también estaba nervioso, pero al parecer él había tenido más tiempo de convicción que Viktor. Estaban frente a los baños ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas de no saber si era por haber corrido, el frío o estaban en mitad de un resfrío.

— Viktor Nikiforov —se presentó haciendo que la risa fuese un poco mayor—. **Tu alma gemela.**

— Yuuri Katsuki —imitó colocándose su mano en el pecho—. **Tu alma gemela.**

El primero en dar un paso fue el patinador quien con delicadeza tomó la mano de Yuuri para llevarla hasta su marca y él mismo llevó su mano hasta la marca de **su** persona destinada.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hace muuuucho tiempo que tengo las ganas de escribir un fic de YOI y pues esto surgió.**


	2. Extra Rendezvous

**Ooc / Soulmates AU**

 **Extra 1. Rendezvous**

* * *

Yuuri amaba a Viktor. Un amor de comienzo platónico convirtiéndose en verídico, algo que lo hacía volverse loco cada noche que dormía dividiendo sus manos, una en su marca donde sabía que su amor le estaba esperando también y la otra tomaba un caniche de peluche que le había enviado el ruso hace unos cuantos días por paquetería.

Había vuelto a Japón hacia unos meses y en su rostro deslumbraba una sonrisa perfecta que hacía rebozar de felicidad a toda Yu-topia. Todos sabían que el amor había llegado al lastimado e indefenso corazón del menor de la familia, pero nadie hacía comentarios ni preguntas pues con solo ver al pequeño Katsudon feliz les valía por mil.

Luego de presentarse como respectivas almas gemelas, ambos se separaron debido a que el vuelo del japonés salía al día siguiente y el ruso debía volver a su país porque debía tener un merecido descanso ya que Yakov seguramente le bombardearía con que puliese su programa libre hasta que llegase a una perfección inhumana. Desde luego mantuvieron conexión, números de teléfono de todos los lugares en donde podían encontrarse en caso de una llamada sin destino, dirección de correos, nombres de usuarios en diferentes redes sociales, todo.

No había día en el cual no se contactasen aunque fuesen escasos segundos para saber cómo estaban y escuchar el sonido de sus voces. Habían sufrido las consecuencias de la distancia pero el ruso le juró amor eterno al japonés y se lo recordaba cada vez que estaba con bajos estados de ánimos viendo como en las redes sociales se llenaban fotografías de Viktor con cualquier ser existente.

Claro estaba que Yuuri no creía en esas fotografías sin embargo creía que eso afectaría a la carrera de su novio, a lo que el platinado le contestaba que no pasaba nada con respecto a eso, que estaba acostumbrado a lo que les decían los _haters_ o los programas de farándula.

Agradecía que nadie se diera cuenta de quién era cuando corrieron como idiotas por todo el estadio de Barcelona tomados de la mano y que los periodistas eran simplemente deportivos.

Pero esa tarde en cuanto llegaba de haber sacado toda la nieve de la entrada y se disponía a beber un té para recuperar calor en su cuerpo, entró Minako con cara incrédula y balbuceando palabras estúpidas mientras buscaba coherencia viendo a su discípulo.

— ¿Qué le sucede, sensei?

— ¡I-I-ICE CA-A-A-ASTEL! —nop, no ha llegado la señal a la antena.

— ¿Sucedió algo con Yuu-chan? —ahora estaba desesperado si le hubiese ocurrido algo a su mejor amiga.

— ¡VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ESTÁ EN EL ICE CASTEL!

No sabía si quería llorar o correr a golpear a ese idiota por aparecerse en Japón sin avisarle. Así que actuó como todo un fan y sin pestañar corrió en rumbo a la pista de hielo con su maestra siguiéndole el paso. No había nadie afuera así que supuso que Yuu-chan había llamado a Minako primero para después ella hablara con Yuuri.

Ahí, campante como siempre con su pose que emanaba de él elegancia y seducción quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. Viktor disfrutaba ser el centro de atención y el japonés lo sabía de primera, cada vez que no respondía un mensaje de su novio este le mandaba cien más y tres llamadas para saber que estaba haciendo. Nikiforov era demandante sobre todo cuando estaba Katsuki involucrado.

Pero al verlo Yuuri no pudo controlarse, simplemente no pudo. Con su corazón en la mano corrió hasta el mayor para abrazarlo como si fuese un árbol y estuviesen en una inundación. Ambos sintieron como el calor volvía al cuerpo y sus pieles ya no se sentían pesadas, las primeras respiraciones fueron largas, exigentes, llenando sus pulmones del olor del otro.

— Te extrañé, amor —murmuró Viktor contra el pelo del más bajo—. Estaba que me moría en tu ausencia.

— Yo igual te extrañé —sonrió feliz pero sus ojos estaban en los celestes—, pero no había motivo para que hicieses semejante atado en aparecer.

Un puchero apareció en sus labios pero se esfumó rápidamente mirando a las dos femeninas que estaban atónitas de verlos actuar tan acaramelados. Yuuri se puso delante del ruso para mirar a sus compatriotas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Yuu-chan, Minako-sensei —hizo una pausa—, es Viktor Nikiforov, **mi** alma gemela.

Al escuchar esto ellas gritaron entusiasmadas mientras que hablaban con el platinado quien gustoso respondía sus preguntas. Vio que Nishigori estaba pendiente del local y camino en frente para ir en dirección a Yu-topia, seguramente el equipaje llegaría en unos días por correo.

Su mamá iba a estar estallando de la felicidad y él iba a estar con su ruso favorito muchos días.

* * *

Viktor estaba acostado en su cama y él tenía su cabeza encima del pecho de Viktor. Tenía que estar soñando o algo por el estilo, pero estaba feliz. Makkachin, a quien recién pudo conocer, estaba acostado a los pies de sus amos.

Hiroko había gritado de lo emocionada que estaba y lo contenta de que su hijo tuviese una alma gemela tan guapa como lo era su recién apodado Vicchan, le ofreció inmediatamente comida y una oportunidad de que fuera a los onsen para relajarse después del viaje. Decir que se llevó bien con su suegra era poco, la adoró en el momento en que se vieron y ella inmediatamente había aprovechado de decirle que fuera bueno con su hijo.

— Tu hogar está lleno de amor y calidez —acariciaba los cabellos de Yuuri mientras miraba a su mascota—, Makkachin no va a querer irse jamás de aquí.

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó con voz somnolienta.

— Yo... yo nunca te dejaré por cuanto más tiempo pase —tomó el mentón de su novio para acercarlo a sí mientras que posaba sus labios en él de manera lenta y amorosa que después se convirtió en caos y hambre—, la marca que tienes y yo también te lo deja asegurado, amor.

— Te amo.

— Te adoro.

* * *

 **Demasiado coma diabético por hoy. ¿USTEDES QUERÍAN AMOR? Pues llegó. Creo que iré soltando extras a medida que se me ocurran situaciones y que crea lindas pues... para escribir esto escribí otras dos situaciones pero me gustó mucho más ésta. Decirle que muuuuuuuuchas eternas gracias por seguir, favoritear (eso existe), y escribir en esta historia que puse todo de mí. En un comienzo juraba que la habían odiado y yo ya estaba por borrarla. He sufrido leyendo demasiado angst en Wattpad y pues yo solo quería concederme un lindo fluff así que hice esto con todo el amor a todas a las que esperan capítulos nuevos de fics donde nuestro Victuuri esté separado. Les quiere Maddo Onna-san**


	3. Extra Soledad

Según había escuchado la noche anterior Viktor iría a su pista de entrenamiento pues debía ver a los nuevos chicos que iban a patinar con su entrenador en aquella temporada, decir que fue una decisión rápida era toda una mentira ya que había hasta pataleado para quedarse cuidando de su novio por un simple resfriado que lo mantenía postrado en la cama la última semana.

Rusia era un lugar frío, horriblemente frío, pero, tenía pro que Yuuri siempre iba a agradecer -y no era que estuviese su alma gemela allí, cosa que igualmente agradecía-, podía ser totalmente él. No es que con su familia no lo fuese, pero con ellos debía ser el chico valiente, temerario que se creyó toda la vida, tenía que disimular un poco para no "defraudarlos", en cambio con Nikiforov… con Nikiforov todo era diferente.

Llevaban tan solo un año y medio viviendo juntos, de Japón a Rusia y de Rusia a Japón, pero la leyenda viviente rusa le había dejado en claro lo caprichoso, testarudo e infantil que podía ser, no era un héroe lleno de bondad que iba a salvar al mundo y traería la paz mundial, como le pintaban en los medios de comunicación, él era una persona que lloraba, amaba, reía, se quedaba en blanco, vomitaba como idiota después de una borrachera donde se le insinuaba a su novio, era una persona.

Con él, Yuuri podía ser tal cual como era, demandante, algo agresivo, tranquilo, parlanchín, una enciclopedia andante, titubeante, llorón, cariñoso y un millón de emociones que se guardaba por la etiqueta japonesa que tenía encima.

Pero, volviendo al tema. Estaba enfermo de una gripe algo pesada pues había corrido por todo el departamento mojado detrás de un Makkachin igual de mojado en pleno invierno, y ahora en vez de estar en San Petersburgo pensaba que estaba en Siberia, Viktor cual mamá gallina se enojó con su pollo postizo por hacer enfermar a papá gallino (lógica rusa, no le pregunten a Yuuri Katsuki).

La última vez que tomó su temperatura estaba en los 40,1° y pensaba que la cama estaba dando vueltas como un trompo, pero alcanzó a tomarse la pastilla que le había dejado su novio en la mesita de noche junto a un vaso y una botella de agua.

Se encontraba sollozando, pues eso le recordaba a sus primeros resfríos en Detroit cuando vivía por su cuenta en un apartamento de menos 10x10mt₂, tenía miedo y se sentía solo, por más que sabía que en un par de horas estaría con él alguien abrazándolo y calmando su dolor, pero eso no hacía que el dolor le hiciese sollozar.

Como si fuera algo telepático alguien estaba llamando a su celular.

— ¿D-diga? —su voz sonaba rasposa pero entendible.

— Amor, soy yo, ¿te encuentras bien? —era Viktor... quiso sonar algo más emocionado pero no pudo pues su garganta comenzó a picar y tosió en seco—, mierda, Yuuri, voy inmediato.

— Tranquilo, estaré bien... solo debo tomar agua —dio una sonrisa tranquilizante pero cayó en cuenta de que él no le podía ver.

— No me sonrías, porque sé que lo estás haciendo —quien escuchara al ruso—. Yakov me dejará ir en media hora, solo debo ver la rutina de Kozlov para perfeccionarla un poco.

— Está bien, te veo —Yuuri estaba a punto de cortar cuando algo sucedió en su mente—. Vitya...

— Dime... Yuu —ambas voces de los amantes sonaban quedadas y como si fuesen a romperse en esos instantes.

— Te extraño —se escuchó un suspiro debastante en la línea contraria.

— Yo igual, iré de inmediato, le diré a Yakov que me dejé partir.

— No lo ha-hagas —su voz se rompió, estaba luchando contra su propio impulso.

— Voy en camino, te amo.

— Yo igual.

* * *

Luego de la llamada telefónica cayó ante el sueño pues usó mucha energía en mantener su voz estable.

Sintió una mano acariciando su cabello, la ropa no estaba mojada por el sudor, escuchaba claramente el palpitar de un corazón y un tarareo de Nana Cosaca canción que siempre le cantaba Viktor cuando no podía dormir, ya más lucido supo que era su novio quien estaba con él así que con sus brazos lo rodeó para poder estar más en contacto.

El peliplatino le quedó mirando mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza en forma de saludo—. Buenas noches.

— ¿Ya es de noche?

— Sí, cuando llegué estabas dormido.

Asintió, recordó lo último que había pasado y estrechó el cuerpo de Viktor hacía si para poder descansar, sintiendo el calor de su alma gemela a su lado, de una manera éste comprendió lo que sucedía para apretarlo más y murmurar unas cuantas palabras cursis a los oídos del japonés.

* * *

 **Bien, esto pasa cuando estoy enferma del estómago y hace una semana que no tenía un computador enfrente mío así que el resultado es un fic todo angst meloso que ni el papa del Viktuuri aka Pichit podría hacerme redimir. Esto va de una persona que cuando está enferma necesita que la mimen y traten como a una niña chiquita (sí, tengo mamitis compulsiva, y cuando mis padres no lo cumplen mis amigos deben tratarme como a un bebé). Sí quieren, no lo sé, hacerme un pedido así como: ¡PUES POR QUÉ NO TE ESCRIBES UN DRABBLE DE QUE VIKTOR SE CONVIERTE EN UNA NARANJA! Okay, exageré, pero pedidos al PM, obviamente que el pedido vaya con respecto a esta situación que he creado de ellos: pareja, convivientes de un hogar, criando a un Makkachin. Posiblemente, posiblemente, en el próximo Yurio aparezca (quería que lo hiciera aquí pero pues nació el angst). Se despide Maddo Onna-san que ama leer reviews.**


End file.
